Thantophobia
by It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou
Summary: Stiles wakes up and Derek's not there. Established Sterek fluff


Sterek Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf, it all belongs to Jeff Davis.

Established Sterek fanfic just because I like a good bit of fluff. Enjoy ! For Norwen, love you hun x

"Thantophobia: The phobia of losing someone you love"

Stiles shifted in bed, pulling the sheets closer around himself. He stretched his right arm out in to the darkness behind him, expecting to come into contact with Derek's muscly chest but found that his hand landed on nothing. Derek wasn't there, that's why he's cold, stiles thought. He rolled over on to his side, propping himself up on his forearms, trapping the sheets between his thighs, his hand fumbling around his bedside table for the lamp because a cursory glance at his alarm clock had told him it was 2:37 in the morning and the heavy black curtains adorning their windows let in very little light. His hand found the lamp switch and he gave himself a mental slap on the back for succeeding, he withdrew his hand and plunged it back into the warmth of his covers because even though he'd been married to Derek for seven years, Derek still didn't understand that humans got colder a lot more easily than wolves and therefore didn't feel the need to turn the heating on when it was below 20 degrees.

'Stupid hot blooded wolves, leaving me to freeze to death in a stupid bed with no stupid heating on' Stiles grumbled as he attempted to free his legs from the blue and black comforter. When is feet met the cold air she drew in a sharp breath, quickly pulling them back into the safety of the blanket, he liked his toes attached to his feet thank you very much. Stiles rolled to Derek's side of the bed, not that it stopped Stiles, most nights he slept on top of Derek, and pushed his feet into Derek's ridiculously soft carpet and opened the top drawer of the bedside table, rummaging around until he let out a 'Thank you Derek' under his breath when he pulled out a pair of red fluffy socks. Stiles pulled the socks onto his feet wiggling his toes around to get the blood circulating through the frozen digits. Bracing himself once more for the icy abyss that Derek liked to call their room, Stiles planted his feet on the floor and grabbed the blanket on the end of their bed for extra warmth before standing up, he shuffled to the door, trying to keep his feet on the blanket so they didn't touch the floor, and penguin waddled through to the living room where he knew he could find Derek, hunched over his laptop, typing away furiously at his article for the Beacon Hills Prophet, deleting and rewriting the same 3 paragraphs over and over again because he couldn't get them "just right".

Low and behold, when Stiles walked into the living there was Derek, doing everything Stiles knew he would be. He shuffled onto the carpet covering the floor under the sofas in their living room and let out a small sigh of pleasure when his feet sank into the soft wool. Derek, turned his head towards Stiles, leaning back into the sofa and smiling softly at him.

'You weren't in bed' Stiles said accusingly but it lost any heat it ay have had when he yawned into his duvet.

'I know, I'm sorry, I had a good idea for the article and I didn't want to forget it' he apologised, opening his arms for Stiles. He stumbled over thee blankets until he landed in Derek's lap; his head snuggled into the curve of Derek's neck, his right hand holding onto the thin fabric of Derek's T-shirt right above his heart, he could feel it beating through his palm.

'We really need to turn up the heating' Stiles mumbled 'Or you need to stop leaving me alone, what am I s'posed to do with out my Sourwolf space heater?' he yawned into Derek's neck, before he fell asleep.

Derek chuckled lightly, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back, covering his red sock clad feet with the comforter that Stiles had dragged with him. He lifted his head back to stare at Stiles face; the past 12 years had aged him, changed him He wasn't the same clumsy 16 year old that had stumbled into the woods with his best friend and been told off and driven home by his father, he wasn't the sarcastic and amazingly smart FBI trainee who made fun of Derek's run in a Wanted Criminals video. He was changed but he was still Derek's Stiles. He still put others first before himself, he still used his sarcasm on a daily basis to mock people, he still had nightmares about Allison, and Aiden even though Deaton used the Nemeton to bring them back, he still cried for his Mom on November 19th, he still remembered every pack birthday and anniversary. He was the glue that held everyone together and Derek couldn't have been more proud of him if he tried. He was Derek's and Derek was Stiles's. They could live with that.


End file.
